Sapphires and Violins
by Allanna Stone
Summary: All her life, Josephina Elizabeth has wondered who her parents were. What happens when she finally meets them? Inspiration for story from Music Within by HeartsBroken
1. Chapter 1

**Sapphires and Violins**

**I do not own anything. Except for Josephina Elizabeth.**

**SUMMARY:**

**All her life, Josephina Elizabeth has wondered who her parents were. What happens when she finally meets them?**

Josephina Elizabeth smiled as she stepped onstage of the Metropolitan Opera at New York City. This wasn't her first time singing on this stage, and it certainly wasn't her last.

When the young seventeen year old girl stepped onstage, she felt the familiar calmness surrounding her as the audience suddenly went quiet. She smiled again before opening her mouth and allowing her voice to soar high above the orchestra.

"_O mio babbino caro  
Mi piace è bello, bello  
Vo'andare in Porta Rossa  
A comparar l'anello  
Sì, sì, ci voglio andare_

_E se l'amassi indarno  
Andrei sul Ponte Vecchio  
Ma per buttarmi in Arno  
Mi struggo e mi tormento  
O Dio, vorrei morir  
Babbo, pietà, pietà  
Babbo, pietà, pietà"_

When she finished the song, she waited for the loud noises of approval to die on before belting out yet another aria. Song after song she sang, her voice perfect and crisp, leaving everyone who watched spell bound.

For her grand finale, Josephina sang a song that she held dear to her heart.

"_Think of me, think of me fondly,  
When we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try.  
When you find that, once again, you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment,  
Spare a thought for me  
We never said our love was evergreen,  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me  
Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen -  
Don't think about the way things  
Might have been  
Think of me, think of me waking,  
Silent and resigned.  
Imagine me, trying too hard  
To push you from my mind.  
Recall those days  
Look back on all those times,  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day,  
When I won't think of you  
Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me"_

As soon as the song ended, the audience rose to their feet in thunderous applause, drawing out the choked sobs coming from Josephina. She was so relieved that her first all out concert had gone exactly to plan. As an added bonus, she took a _**HUGE**_ bouquet of roses and someone offstage handed her and began to hand them out to the cancer stricken children in the front rose with each flower she gave out came a kiss and a hug. When she reached the last child, she still had about a dozen roses left so she tossed them out to random people in the audience.

Josephine smiled as the curtains came down, the musicians standing up and bowing towards the patron of the fine arts. The multi-threat super star was greeted by her manager, Allison, who held a clipboard and headset.

"You were stunning up there, my dear," crooned Allison, kissing her best friend's cheeks. "Jonathan and Sarah would have been proud of you."

"I know they would have," answered Josephina sadly, entering her private dressing room and removing her sapphire and lace necklace. She sighed heavily as she looked at her reflexion in the mirror and smiling. "I feel as though I should be in _The Phantom of the Opera_," she quipped weakly.

"Why?" asked Allison.

"Because I just had a magnificent show up there. I do believe that now is where you leave me and the phantom of the opera takes me to his lairs," Josephina teased her manager.

"Oh, you and those shows!" scolded the surrogate mother to the adopted-then-orphan girl.

"What?" asked Josephina innocently. "At least it's not me and science."

"The dirt people," they both said in duigust before bursting into loud giggles.

"I just can't get over why you went to a public high school instead of being homeschooled like you were for kindergarten up 'til the eighth grade," sighed Allison, helping her client out of her dress.

"You know the answer, Alli. Don't make me repeat myself," sighed Josephina, rolling her eyes upwards as she began to wipe off her heavy stage makeup.

"You wanted to be normal for once," dryly commented Allison. "But honey, you are anything but normal."

"Yeah," agreed Josephina sadly, lost in thought. "Anything but normal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sapphires and Violins**

**I do not own anything. Except for Josephina Elizabeth.**

**SUMMARY:**

**All her life, Josephina Elizabeth has wondered who her parents were. What happens when she finally meets them?**

A few days after Josephina's successful concert, she was contacted by someone who she thought wouldn't be interested in casting her.

"Jo Lizzi here," chirped Josephina happily, walking down the busy streets of New York to her penthouse apartment.

"Josephina? This is Lisa Kudrow from _Who do You Think You Are?_" the woman paused before going on. "I reveiwed your case and thought that it would be a first for the show to track down your biological parents."

Josephine couldn't think, she was shocked. She squealed loudly and began to belly dance around the lobby, earning her many weird looks, but she didn't care!

"We'll be filming at your house next month, after we've contacted all the people that we'll need for the investigation, alright?" continued Lisa.

"Of course!" Josephina said, trying in vain to keep her excitement at bay. When she hung up the phone, she screamed with joy. Of course, she was on the elevator, so no one could scold her really. When she reached the top floor, she went over to the door and opened it, entering her home.

Home was rather large for one person to live in, but Josephina made the best of it, turning the spacious dining room into a small dance studio. The kitchen was used to mainly entertain guests and was spotlessly clean with stainless steel appliances and a refrigerator that was always stocked with food for the young athlete to snack on. The living room had a fifties style feel to it, with a dining booth in one corner, a retro car couch, and a wide screen TV. The coffee table was full of cut up magazines that Josephina had been meaning to scrapbook for a few months now, and the white shag carpet was clean, despite all the accidents that Josephina and her friends had.

Josephina wandered into her bedroom, where she dumped her purse and kicked off her shoes, turning on the stereo to a calm, Middle Eastern belly dance song. When the music began to waft through the air, the young girl began to dance, swaying her hips and skipping from room to room, tidying up her home for the big day the following month.


End file.
